An Unholy Alliance
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: NarutoNightmare Before Christmas Crossover. Naruto ends up in Halloween Town, separated from his group. He uncovers a conspiracy to take over his town and Halloween Town. Please Read!
1. A ninja in Halloween Town

An Unholy Alliance 

By The Living Enigma

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 1 A ninja in Halloween Town

Jack Skellington walked along the Halloween Town streets. It was a crisp autumn night, nothing ever happened that was out of the ordinary, except...

He saw something zip by his eye. It was a young blond boy dressed in peculiar clothes. He had whiskerlike markings on each side of his face. Jack was curious, so he followed him.

The boy sensed someone was following and whirled around. "Who the heck are you? You look like a skeleton!" He shouted

"I am a skeleton!" Jack said. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno, I got separated from my team while we were training!" the boy said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I want to be the Next Hokage!"

"My name is Jack Skellington, king of Halloween!" Jack replied.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said. "How can you be a king of a day?"

"I supervise the making of Halloween!" Jack replied, trying his best to explain his job.

Naruto paused. "I guess I'm stuck here until I can get a way out."

"I'll help you!" Jack said.

Meanwhile, an evil alliance was being set up.

"Well, Mr. Oogie," A tall, snake-like man with dark hair said. "If this plan works, I'll get the Village hidden in the Leaves and you get Halloween Town!"

"You're right!" The other man, an overweight burlap man filled with bugs, said. "I'm glad we could work together! What's your name again?"

"My name is Orochimaru," the snake-like man said. "Anyhow, Together, we'll accomplish our goals."

* * *

Oooo, I sense an unholy alliance forming! Tune in next time! 


	2. Naruto is Found

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Naruto. 

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Naruto is found_**

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Where the heck are you?" 

"This is no time to be fooling around!" Sasuke said. "Where could you be?" Suddenly Sakura's eyes saw something. Three small figures walked toward them. All three looked like Team 10.

"Hey!" Sakura said. "Choji, Shikamaru and Ino aren't that short." She pointed to the Choji impersonator. "And those eybrows look absolutely fake!"

"Fake?" The Choji lookalike said. The lookalikes huddled.

"She found us out!" the Ino lookalike said.

"Darn!" The false Shikamaru said. The three then unhuddled and faced the ninjas.

"Okay!" the Ino Impostor said. "We'll show you who we really are!" The trio then ran out of the ninjas' sight and changed clothes. They then reemerged.

"What's with the costumes?" Sasuke said. "It's not Halloween!"

The girl who attempted to impersonate Ino narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "We dressed like what you call Team 10 to get your attention! Plus, this is what we usually wear" She had pale green skin, messy hair and narrow eyes. She wore a witch costume. "We know where your friend Naruto is!"

"Yeah," a slender devil boy said. "We've seen him!"

"Take us to him!" Sasuke said.

"I take orders from no one!" the witch girl said. "Well, if you do want to see Naruto again, I'll take you to where he is!" She walked away. Her skeleton and devil cohorts followed close behind.

"Should we follow her?" Sakura said.

"She did say she knows where Naruto is!" Kakashi said.

The ninjas followed the trick-or-treaters to a tree with a Jack-O-Lantern. The witch girl rested her hand against the door. "Before I proceed, promise me one thing! You won't panic!"

"We're ninjas!" Sakura said. "Ninjas don't scream!"

"Besides, who are you?" Sasuke said.

"Lock!" The devil boy said.

"Shock!" The witch girl said.

"Barrel!" the Skeleton boy said.

"Weird names!" Sasuke sighed. Shock then grasped the nose of the Jack-O-lantern and pulled. A door opened.

"Come! He's in here!"

"In the tree?" Sakura said.

"Not in the tree!" Barrel said. "There's a portal to another world in the tree!" The trick or treaters climbed in followed by the three ninjas.

Sakura looked around. Gothic Architecture and gray skies surrounded them. "Welcome to Halloween Town!" Lock said. "Isn't it great?"

"Hey! You're here!" Naruto said. He ran towards his teammates and sensei. "I was wondering when you'd find me!"

"So, this is where you've been!" Sakura snapped. "We were worried about you!"

"I'm okay!" Naruto said. "The people here have been nice to me!"

"Well, at least we found you!" Kakashi said.

Lock, Shock and Barrel scurried off to their treehouse and entered it.

"Well, Orochimaru," Oogie said. "How does the plan sound? We release an army of undead ninja upon Konoha and Halloween Town!"

"Very good!" Orochimaru said. "I know just where to get the ninjas!"

And now... the next chapter will contain... Haku and Zabuza reborn.


End file.
